


Pregnancy Annoucement

by bellicosebabe



Category: Jak and Daxter
Genre: F/M, Jak 3, Jak II, Love, Next Generation, Pregnancy, Unplanned Pregnancy, canon ships, post jak iii, post jak x
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-23
Updated: 2020-10-23
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:08:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,815
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27167690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bellicosebabe/pseuds/bellicosebabe
Summary: Years after the finish of the main series, Jak and Keira find themselves unexpectedly expecting.  Jak has to cope with the things that have happened to him in this new world as he grapples how he's supposed to raise a baby.  Luckily, his friends are there to help.  (Part one of an upcoming series.)
Relationships: Ashelin Praxis/Torn, Daxter/Tess (Jak and Daxter), Keira Hagai/Jak, implied Ashelin Praxis/Torn, jak and ashelin friendship
Kudos: 5





	Pregnancy Annoucement

Jak pulled the collar of his jacket closer against the chill of the wind. He leaned his front foot forward on his board, easing it even faster. Going this fast made it hard to think, which was always a relief. 

He skimmed over the city’s artificial lake, sending up miniscule waves in his wake. 

Jak leaned as far as he could to one side, and dragged his hand through the water. It was purified now, but it was still dark and deep. He loved disturbing the waters. 

He reached the pier, and jumped off his board, collapsing it in mid-air. He strapped it to his back. Without breaking his pace, he walked briskly toward the door of The Naughty Ottsel. 

Once inside, he was greeted with the smell of booze and a cheer from his best friend, Daxter. 

“Jak! What’re you doing here?” he asked. He was standing behind the bar, pouring himself a drink. As Jak walked forward and pulled up a seat, Dax continued, “I thought that you were spending the night with Keira.” He wiggled his eyebrows lasciviously. 

Despite his confused feelings, Jak found himself chuckling. “Well, that was the plan. But now, I need a drink.” 

Daxter looked confused, even as he moved to grab Jak a shot. 

“What, without Keira?” he asked. Then, his eyes widened. “Wait, you guys didn’t break up, did you?” He looked genuinely upset. Such a breakup would be a major, seismic shift in all their relationships. 

“No, nothing like that,” Jak said, gulping down the proffered drink and flipping the shot glass over on the counter. 

Daxter sighed in relief. “Oh, good. That would have really made racing awkward.” 

Then, Jak, who had always been a man of few words, said, “We’re not breaking up. Keira is pregnant.” 

Dax’s jaw dropped. The second glass he’d been filling overflowed as he gaped at Jak. It wasn’t until his hand was soaked that he cursed and shut off the dispenser. Then, Daxter turned to face his friend. A beat passed between them. Then, Dax said, “So...you said ‘drinks’?” 

“Yep. Drinks,” Jake replied. 

After serving his friend, Daxter took off for the night, and took a seat next to Jak on the bar. 

“So, Keira’s pregnant,” he said, holding his down drink. 

“Yep,” said Jak in his deep, grave voice. He was looking despondently into his glass. 

Dax thought for a moment, then said, “Look, I know getting news like that can be...stressful. I remember when Tess told me she was pregnant. I swear, my whole life flashed before my eyes. But, Jak, Beth is the best thing that’s ever happened to me. I’m sure you’ll feel the same way about your kid.” He looked earnest, and more serious than usual. “I mean, to be honest, you probably won’t get any sleep for the next few years, but....” 

Jak shook his head. “It’s not the kid I’m worried about. It’s me.” He gulped down another drink, staring into space. A leary silence passed between them. It had been years since Dax had seen his friend so down on himself, and he’d never really known how to deal with it. Mostly, he’d try to make a funny or distracting comment, but that didn’t seem to be the right thing to do in this situation. 

Luckily, a distraction showed up for him. 

The door to the bar opening, letting in a gust of cold air. Jak blearily turned to see who was there. 

“Ashelin!” Daxter said, lifting his drink in greeting. And indeed, it was Ash standing in the doorway, hanging up a dark cloak she’d been wearing. Jak turned back to his drink. 

“Hey, Dax,” she said casually, walking toward the and taking the seat next to them. “Shouldn’t you be working?” she asked, noting how he was sitting at the bar and not behind it. 

Daxter laughed, not unfriendly. “I could say the same to you oh-leader-of-the-city. Don’t you have some boring meeting you should be attending?” 

“More like a million meetings,” she said dryly, waving down the barman and placing an order. “I needed a break. Torn’s covering me.” 

“I don’t blame you for taking a break,” Daxter said. “The last time Jak and I went to one of those council meetings, I practically fell asleep.” 

Jak smiled despite himself. “You did fall asleep,” he said. It was the first thing he’d said since Ashelin had arrived. She looked at him, first casually and then with concern in her eyes. 

“You okay, Jak?” she asked, eyebrows raised. “You seem...tense.” With their past she was one of the few people who would have told him that. Still, Daxter cast a worried look her way. He quieted, wondering how Jak would answer the question. 

“I got some...big news tonight,” said Jak. He took another sip of his drink, still looking into it instead of at them.

Ashelin looked from him to Daxter. All Dax could do was shrug. For once, he didn’t know what to say. 

But then, Jak said, “Keira’s pregnant,” bluntly. 

Ashelin blinked rapidly at him. For a few moments, she didn’t say anything. 

Then, the barman slid her a drink. She took a sip and said, “I’m guessing ‘Congrats’ isn’t what you want to hear right now, is it?” 

Jak shook his head and rubbed his temples. “I don’t know what I want to hear.” He finished his drink. “I should be happy. I am happy, I think. But…” 

“But,” Ashelin said, sagely, “You’re scared.” 

Now this was uncharted territory. Dax was glad he’d let Ashelin take over. He took another sip of his drink. 

Jak nodded. “Terrified. Ash, what kind of father am I supposed to be? After...after everything?” he cringed against thoughts of the past. 

She looked at him for a long moment, and turned away before saying, “You remember how terrible of a father Praxis was, right?” 

Jak snorted. “Yeah. Why? Is that supposed to make me feel better? Why, because at least I can’t be as bad as he was?” 

Ash tilted her head slightly. “Well, you should be happy about that,” she said. “But that’s not what I’m saying.” 

Jak looked at her, hope and desperation mingled on his face. “Then what are you trying to say?” 

“I’m trying to say that I didn’t become him. I didn’t become my upbringing, no matter much easier that would have been. I could have been just like him. But I didn’t become my upbringing, and neither did you.” 

She looked at him, almost apologetically. “My father also did terrible things to you, but you didn’t become those things, either. You weren’t the monster he tried to make you into. 

“No matter what, I think that we are our choices. And now, you have a big choice to make. This child, maybe they’ll have your powers. Maybe they won’t. But you get to choose how you raise them. And we’ve already seen you make the choice again and again, even when it wasn’t easy.” 

Jak looked doubtful at her praise. But then, Daxter jumped in. 

“Exactly, buddy!” he said, reaching up to pat Jak on the shoulder. “Besides, compared to saving the world three times, diapers are gonna be nothing.” 

Then, in a slightly more serious way, he said, “Besides, you know that Tess and I will be right by your side every step of the way, right?” 

Jak smiled, for real this time. “I know, Dax.” 

“That goes for Torn and I, too. And Samos, and Sig. All of us,” said Ash. “You two won’t be alone in this, trust me.” 

Jak ran his hands down his thighs. “Thanks guys. That does make me feel better.” He looked toward the door and blinked. “I guess that I should head back to Keira now.” 

“Whoa, whoa, whoa,” Daxter said, waving his arms in front of himself. “Keira told you she was pregnant and you came here? You left your pregnant girlfriend to come to a bar?” 

Jak looked sheepish, and failed to meet Daxter’s eyes. “I needed space to think,” he said. “I was always going to go back.” 

Ash said, “Of course, you were always going back. Still, you should probably head back now,” she sounded more amused than critical. “Before Keira revs herself up to kill you herself.” 

Jak smiled uncomfortably. “Yeah, you’re right.” He stood and said, “Add the drinks to my tab, Dax.” 

“Will do,” said Daxter. “Just don’t crash your board on the way home,” he said, draining his own glass and shaking his head theatrically. “You really shouldn’t be drinking and boarding.” 

Jak laughed as he was leaving. 

Keira’s eyebrows were pulled together and her arms crossed when Jak stumbled in, raining apologies. 

“I’m so sorry, Keira. I just needed some time to think,” he said, taking a seat next to her on the couch, and taking her hand. “I don’t know how to handle this.” 

“I know. I don’t, either,” she replied. “But I always knew that you’d come back.” 

“Of course I came back,” he said, with a panicked look in his eyes. “Keira, I have to be honest with you. I’m scared. I barely knew my own father. And I’m so screwed up. All I can keep thinking is, ‘What if the baby comes out like me?’” 

She put a hand on his cheek, and said, “Then they will be strong, honorable, and brave, no matter what happens.” 

He closed his eyes against her words, and put a hand over her’s. “Do you really think so?” 

“Of course, Jak. You don’t see yourself like I see you. When I look at you, I see the man I always knew you could be when we were growing up in Sandover Village, but so much more. I know you’ll be here for our baby, and that’s the most important thing. We can figure out the rest together.” 

He opened his eyes, and pulled her hand down, still holding it. “But...what about the residual dark eco in my body? What if it affects the baby?” 

“And what about the light eco in your body? We don’t know what’ll happen. But we do know someone who might. We can ask daddy in the morning.” 

Jak groaned and hit a palm to his forehead. “I didn’t even think about your dad! How’re we supposed to tell him we’re having a baby? We’re not even married!” 

She laughed, full-bellied. “Jak, we practically live together. I doubt that he’s naive enough to think that we haven’t slept together yet.” 

Jak groaned again and buried his face in his hands. “You’re as bad as Dax,” he said into his hands. 

Keira leaned forward and kissed his cheek. “You’re so cute. But, at least now you’re worried about something you can do something about.” 

“What can I do about this?” he asked, putting down his hands and looking at her with cautious hope. 

“About telling my dad you got me pregnant out of wedlock?” she asked. She tilted her head, thinking. “Apologize,” she said decisively. 

The first thing that they did the next morning was head to Samos’s small home office. He still did some eco studies, and occasionally offered advice to the leaders of the city. As soon as they told him the situation and their concerns, he was all business, buzzing around Keira, taking scans with strange devices and consulting screens that Jak couldn’t decipher. Through it all, Jak and Keira sat in a nervous silence, dreading the worst. 

“The baby seems healthy,” said Samons, finally. He was sitting across from them behind his rough-hewn desk, looking over the scans he’d taken. 

“That’s wonderful! Hear that, Jak? It’s all going to be okay,” said Keira, beaming. 

Jak didn’t have time to relax before Samos said, “Well…” 

“What is it?” Jak demanded. He clutched Keira’s hand more tightly, and she gasped, eyes wide. 

Samos made a pacifying hand gesture. “The baby is fine. But, Jak, as a direct descendent of Mar and someone who has experienced a lot of eco exposure, there is a chance that you might pass down some of your abilities.” 

Jak swallowed against the nerves rising in his chest. “What about dark eco? That’s the main thing I’m worried about.” 

Samos flipped back through the scans in his hands. “There’s no sign of dark eco exposure in the scans. I just want you two to be aware that there is a good chance that this child may be especially receptive to ecos of all kinds. It will be of the utmost importance to keep an eye on her….” 

“‘Her’?’ asked Keira, eyes lighting up. She squeezed Jak’s hand back. 

Samos started. “Did you not know that?” he asked. 

“No!” said Keira with a shocked laugh. “It’s so early in the pregnancy!” 

Samos cringed guiltily for a moment. “Oh. Sorry about that. I hope that you’re not too disappointed that I let it slip…” 

“Of course not! I'm estatic, and so glad that I heard it first from you, daddy,” Keira said, beaming. Samos smiled back at her fondly. 

“A girl…” Jak said quietly. Suddenly, it all seemed so real. Now, he could imagine an actual child, instead of just a vague image. 

Keira laughed, looking at his shocked face. “Does that mean that you’re happy, too?” she asked with an eyebrow raised. 

Jak looked into her bright, happy face, and for a moment, the world only held the two of them. His expression changed from one of shock to one of pure, untainted joy. He hadn’t felt this way in years. 

“I suppose that we can take that as a ‘yes,’” said Samos, completely deadpan. “You always were a quiet one.” Though he was acting restrained, there was an unmistakable smile in his voice. He walked to the back of the room, and put the scans into a folder. 

When he came back and retook his seat, he was more composed. “I recommend that you just keep an eye on the child, and make sure to keep bringing her in for check-ups, both with me and a doctor. If she’s anything like you, Jak, it will take eco exposure for changes to take place in her, but I’ll monitor her in the meantime.” 

“Thanks, daddy!” Keira said, tilting her head, her eyes softening. 

“Thank you, Samos. I appreciate it,” said Jak gruffly. 

“Of course,” Samos said. “This is my granddaughter we’re talking about.” 

Jak and Keira got up to leave, but before they could reach the door, Samos said, “Oh, and one more thing, Jak…” 

Jak turned, wondering if there was something else he had to know about the baby. 

“Yeah, Samos?” he asked. 

Samos crossed his scrawny arms across his chest. “I expect you to make an honest woman of my daughter.” 

Keira snorted, laughing at Jak’s flustered face as he stuttered agreement. 

The wedding took place later that same month. It was a small affair, just a handful of friends and family with a party afterward. Everyone got drunk at the afterparty, and Daxter cried no less than three times, the first while giving his best man speech. Tess and Ashelin had taken their bridesmaid duties seriously, and the whole thing went off without a hitch. Sig congratulated Jak in his booming voice, patting him on the shoulder so roughly that Jak almost fell over, laughing. Torn was honored to sign the wedding document, and gave a speech referencing all the time that they had spent together in the Underground saving the city. 

As the night was winding down, Jak walked outside to sit on the balcony, leaving Keira dancing with her father and friends. Dancing had never really been his thing. 

Instead, he sat in the cool air in the darkening night on the balcony, surrounded by white streamers that were falling down around him. He hugged one leg to his chest, and looked out at the night sky.

Daxter, who had begun sobering up, took a seat beside him. 

“Did you ever think that it would happen like this, when we were kids?” he asked, leaning back on his hands and dangling his legs over the edge of the balcony. 

“What? With Keira pregnant and five hundred years in the future? Nah,” said Jak, not sounding upset about it. 

“You used to have the HUGEST crush on her,” said Daxter, taking another swig from the bottle he was carrying. 

Jak chuckled, and looked over his shoulder at her. She was bent over laughing, watching her dad attempting to dance. “Yeah. I did,” he said, fondly. 

“And now you guys are married, and I have a super hot wife. Things turned out okay, huh Jak?” said Daxter, who was known laying down with his eyes closed, as if being upright was too much effort. 

“Yeah, they did, bud,” said Jak. And, in that moment, it really felt like it had.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi.....
> 
> So, this is a story that I have wanted to write since I was about twelve. And like this story announces Keira's pregnancy, it also announces a whole story I'm writing. I know that next gen stories aren't everyone's jam, but I already have a full story planned and about thirty pages written (so far) of Jak and Keira's daughter discovering her own powers and fighting her own battle, along with her best friend, Daxter's daughter. Bookmark this story or my page for updates! 
> 
> This is based on the Jak and Daxter series, great fan art I've seen over the years for this fandom, and a dream that I had recently about these girls, and Jak trying to be a dad while struggling with severe PTSD. 
> 
> If any of this isn't your jam, that's totally fine. Just know that I love and respect Jak and Daxter and the fandom so much. These are my favorite ships, but I mostly just love everyone being supportive friends. (Ashelin will feature heavily in this series, as she should.) If you ship Jak/Ash, Jak/Dax, or anything else, I just love that we share such a great game series. 
> 
> Watch this story for updates! More is coming, for sure. It might be a while with NANOWRIMO and my other story, but I already have so much planned. 
> 
> Love you all <3


End file.
